


Cadenas de flores

by Jhef505



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Civil War, Hydra (Marvel), Love, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: El recuerdo de un adiósDías lejanos que se vanPinturas viejas en el desvánQue el tiempo encontraráAcuarelas de amistad en rojo y grisY ahí estaré cada vezQue al sonreír resista el amorDe ese cuadro que pintamos tú y yoCorazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su colorSi tus manos y el calorSe funden con mis sueños hoy¿Por qué morir?No hay una razón no hay ningún por quéSi morir y amar se enredanHilos del amorCadena de floresLloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolorPero amarte en esta vida es resistirLuchar vencer la eternidadQuedar en pie solo yoEl recuerdo de un adiósLos días que pasan sin quererSi nos falta algo por contarPalabras que decirTu mirada que se pierdeTan dispersa como el marY a pesar de todo contigo seguiréLa armonía entrelazada de este amorTú y yo, canciones que brotarán del corazónY el sonido de tu vozCantará junto a la mía al finY por una vezSi hay una razón si hay algún porquéQue morir y amar sean unoAl unir la cadena de flores
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Cadenas de flores

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en Wolf Spider para crear esto

"Te quedó muy bien" Peter dice viendo el cuadro que había pintado Sam del campo 

"Enserio gracias web" Sam sonríe viendo su obra maestra 

"Oigan nana May nos llama" Una niña dice viendo a los dos niños 

"Ya vamos Ava, vamos Sammy antes que nana May se preocupe"

"Ayudame a llevar el cuadro" 

Peter lo ayuda 

Ellos viven en el orfanato de la ciudad de Queens 

Ellos tienen 8 años y son mejores amigos 

Según los mayores de 13 años ellos tienen un bromance aunque no saben que significa 

Mañana sería el día de adopción 

"Esta será la última vez que dormire aquí" Sam menciona triste en su cama 

"Es bueno que te hayan adoptado pero nos vamos a separar" Peter también sonaba igual de triste

"Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver" 

"Promesa de bromance" Peter pone su dedito 

"Promesa de bromance" Sam pone el suyo para entrelazarlos cerrando la promesa 

Se abrazan 

"Estos brazaletes son símbolo de nuestra amistad" Peter dice viendo su brazaletes de flores que habia hecho 

"Es increíble que los hayas hecho tú Peter con lo malo que eres en manualidades"

"Solo necesito práctica y esta es mi obra maestra"

"Ya duerman" Luke le lanza una almohada a los dos chicos 

"Sí como digas aguafiestas, duerme bien Sammy"

"Duerme bien Petey"

***

"Adiós Peter" 

"Adiós Sam" 

Los dos niños se abrazan por última vez, la pareja que había adoptado a Sam había llegado 

"Cuida mucho mi dibujo, es un regalo"

Sam le había regalo una pintura que habia hecho hace un tiempo

"Lo haré, nos vemos"

Sam se va viendo a Peter para voltear y seguir a nana May

Peter suspira llendose

Ese día su mejor amigo se fue 

Y al final del día se perdió en el bosque 

****

"Señor Barnes porque me eligió?" Pregunta Peter viendo a su tutor el cual tenía su mano

"Me agradaste y fuiste el único que me vio sin miedo ese día"

"No me pude despedir de los demás"

"Algún día lo podrás hacer, vámonos tengo un buen lugar para ti"

"Esta bien señor Barnes"

Peter con su mano libre abraza su pintura

**** 

Años después

Sam había sido adoptado por la señorita Pepper Potts y Tony Stark, hasta ahora Sam no se lo cree 

Aunque en una parte de su mente le decía que Peter debía estar ahi en vez de el 

El no lo entendí

"Nova vuela y vuela" Sam canta volando con su casco que habia recibido 

Un regalo de su padre biológico antes de morir, en manera disculpa por no poder mantener a su familia a salvo 

Ahora es un superhéroe en entrenamiento para ser un vengador, aunque el solo quería una cosa 

Encontrar a Peter, cuando fue de visita al orfanato su nana le dijo que Peter había despareció ese día 

Lo buscaron por meses pero jamás lo encontraron

Sam lo busca recorre el mundo gracias al casco 

Se pregunta dónde podría encontrarlo 

En algún lugar 

Peter suspira 

"Otra vez nos vamos" Dice guardando sus cosas 

"Si lo siento hijo pero Steve me está buscando aún no estoy listo en cualquier momento el soldado del invierno volverá"

"Como es nuestra última noche al menos puedo salir como Spider Wolf, por favor por favor" 

Bucky suspira no le gustaba que usara sus poderes que le dio Hydra pero hey al menos los usa para el bien 

"Ven antes de las 10"

"Gracias gracias gracias" Peter lo abraza antes de irse por su traje y mascara 

****

Spider Wolf salta por los techos de las casas 

Aunque no era reconoció como héroe o villano, solo como vigilante y una vez un señor lo llamo amenaza 

Pero hey ya tenía algo 

"Una estrella fugaz?" Peter iba a pedir un deseo pero se da cuenta que no es una estrella fugaz 

Alguien aterriza enfrente de él

"Y tú eres?" Pregunta Peter señalando a Nova mientras hace funcionar sus patas mecánicas

"Soy Nova el superhéroe un policía espacial y tú quien eres web"

"Web? Escucha cubeta soy Spider Wolf vigilante" 

"Webhead eres un criminal y yo me encargo de ellos" 

Levanta sus manos apuntado a Spider Wolf

Spider Wolf ve una pulsera de flores idéntica a la suya protegida por ese poder 

Baja sus patas mecánicas 

"Que te pasa? Acaso ya te rendiste" Nova dice sonriendo con orgullo 

Peter levanta su mano dejando ver su pulsera

"Peter?"

"Sam?" Se quita su máscara 

Los dos chicos se abrazan 

"Vamos a otro lado a hablar a las 10 me convierto en cenicienta sabes" 

***

"Creía que habías muerto, lloré por ti"

"Lo siento, quería encontrar y decirte pero ya sabes Hydra y eso"

"Tienes mucho que contarme"

"Lo haré pero no sé donde estaré"

"A que te refieres?" 

Peter mira el cielo desde la rama de árbol donde están

"Hoy me iré con mi tutor a otra ubicación, el gobierno lo persigue es bueno solo tiene lavado de cerebro"

"Cuando te volveré a ver?"

"No lo sé, tal vez el destino nos vuelva a juntar"

"Cuando todo esto se arregle, quisieras ser mi compañero justiciero?"

"Spider Wolf no es un héroe, pero podría cambiar mi traje y mi nombre, una araña radioactiva me picó tengo poderes podría ser"

"Spiderman o webhead" 

"Algo que no grite tengo baja autoestima"

Los dos chicos se ríen

"Sonaste como Ava, serás Spiderman"

"Sí algún día me aceptan como héroe me llamaré Spiderman, pero por ahora soy Spider Wolf"

"Spiderman y Nova, los dos seremos un equipo, seremos más populares que los vengadores"

"Vale soñar, ya van a ser las diez tengo que irme"

"Hasta la próxima araña"

Se abrazan con fuerza 

"Peter?" 

"Lo siento es que sniff extraño tanto tus abrazos sniff nuestro bromance te extraño"

Esta llorando y Sam también

"Yo también pero todo esto se arreglará entre los adultos y podremos ser un equipo una familia"

Los dos chicos siguen llorando limpiando sus lágrimas para empezar a reír 

"Estamos locos cubeta"

"Entre locos nos entendemos, nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro"

Se dan otro abrazo 

"Bromance hasta el final cubeta"

"Bromance hasta el final araña" 

Peter se iba a poner su máscara pero antes le saca el casco a Sam 

"Araña?" 

Peter besa la mejilla de Sam y le vuelve a poner su casco para ponerse su máscara 

"Nos vemos Sam"

Se va rápido mientras Sam lo ve irse antes de también partir con una gran sonrisa 

*** 

"Lo perdiste?" Dice Sam quitándose el casco viendo a Peter viendo el mar con una capucha 

Se notaba que había llorado

"Nos separamos ahora el está encerrado, el es inocente Sam" 

"Quieres un abrazo? Soy pésimo consolando"

"Lo eres y si ahora solo quiero sentir algo" 

Sam lo abraza mientras Peter agacha su cabeza 

Peter es alto y él bajó, los dos encajan 

"Yo sé dónde está"

"Que?" 

"Yo lo sé, escuché a Iron Man decir algo de eso tendríamos que inflirtarnos nos costará preparación pero podemos hacerlo"

"Sam traicionarias la confianza de la persona que te adoptó por mi?"

"Eres muy importante para mí, la pulsera lo prueba déjame ayudarte"

"No Sam yo no puedo hacer, aún siendo considerado un criminal tengo moralidad"

Sam entrelaza los dos con Peter 

"Entonces déjame al menos cuidarte, estás solo pondré una escusa te cuidare pero déjame ayudarte en algo por favor"

"Estaremos en muchos problemas"

"Por ti soy capaz de hacerme criminal"

Peter sonríe 

Los chicos se van de la mano 

****

3 meses pasaron 

Sam vive en un apartamento con Peter 

Los dos salen como vigilantes a proteger a la gente 

Peter es Spiderman por ese tiempo

"Parece que los héroes están en problemas" Peter dice viendo la televisión

"Iron Man me llamo parece que los acuerdos de sokovia puso a los vengadores en dos bandos"

"Algo más"

Sam sirve en desayuno y se queda en silencio

"Sam?"

"Lo sacaron"

"¿?"

"Tú tutor, Bucky es libre no se donde está pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo"

Peter deja de comer para verlo 

"Desde cuando lo sabes?"

"Se supone que no debía saberlo lo escuché por accidente pero ya el daño está echo, araña te debe estar buscando"

"...." Peter mira a Sam con ojos de confusión, tristeza y amor 

"Quiero regresar con él pero no quiero dejarte, no a ti"

"Estaré bien cariño, puedo soportarlo no olvides que soy un guardia de la galaxia extra" 

"Lo sé siempre me lo dices pero"

Sam besa a Peter para callarlo 

"Tienes hasta la noche para pensarlo te apoyaré webhead pase lo que pase"

"Te amo Buckethead"

***

Peter está en su traje de Spider Wolf escondido mientras se acerca 

"Se que hay alguien ahí salga ahora" 

"(Ese es el famoso capitán América)" 

"Vengo en son de paz" Levanta las manos saliendo de su escondite viendo a tres personas 

Falcón, capitán América y su tutor 

"Sabes soy una araña pero es muy díficil para mí ubicar gente sabes me tomo tiempo encontrarte"

"Alguien conoce al mocoso?" Pregunta Sam Wilson

"Steve es el chico que te hablé"

"Es él? En ese caso un gusto Steve Rogers"

"Cap quien es el"

"Sam él es el hijo adoptivo de Bucky"

***

Peter está en el auto de "bajo perfil" para que el Cap recoja el equipamiento

Dentro del vehículo

"Podrías moverte?" Pregunta Bucky a Wilson 

"No" 

Peter ve a otro lado no quería ver esas miradas de riña, ve al frente viendo al capitán América besando a esa chica 

"(Según se es la sobrina de su antiguo amor... Esta enfermero)"

Peter se golpea contra el asiento porque le pasaba eso ahora él 

"No te pongas así algún día conseguirás novia" Wilson se burla de el 

"Sí como no" Peter responde con sarcasmo Sam es mejor que una novia 

***

"Lindo escondite muy elegante?" Patea una lata 

"Mañana nos vamos aún quedan soldados por atrapar"

"Mañana?" Peter dice sonando nervioso 

"Sí pasa algo hijo?"

"Volveré mañana en la madrugada, lo prometo solo tengo que hacer algo" Sale rápido con ayuda de sus poderes 

"Peter!" 

Ya se había ido 

***

Peter está al lado de Sam

Los dos chicos desnudos en la cama pensando 

"No puedo traicionar tu confianza"

"Yo tampoco" Sam besa la cabeza de Peter

"Déjame acompañarte Peter por favor"

"Sam serás un criminal yo ya soy un criminal soy Spider Wolf"

"No eres Peter y yo soy Sam, por que no dejamos esto y somos normales"

"Los dos jamás seremos normales"

"Eso nos hace únicos.... Ellos se enfrentaran"

"Sí.... No quiero pelear contigo"

Peter lo abraza confuerza

"No quiero ver cómo se van a masacrar porque el gobierno tuvo que hacer esto justo ahora no podían esperar"

"Tranquilo araña, no habrá matanza te lo aseguro"

Sam besa la cabeza de Peter, él odia pelear, odia las muertes innecesarias, odia la violencia irónicamente su tutor es un asesino 

Lo que le haya hecho Hydra lo marco 

"Todo estará bien"

"Gracias Sam"

Peter deja un beso en el cuello de Sam para dormir 

***  
Nada salió bien 

"Sam" Peter ve a Sam mientras se quita la máscara dejando ver que el fondo de sus ojos es negro 

"Peter yo no quiero esto por favor" 

Sam apunta temblando a Peter con su fuerza Nova

"No puedo" Desactiva sus poderes acercándose a Peter el cual está tirado al costado de una torre de agua 

"No puedo hacer daño a ti no, déjame ir contigo"

"Nova no, está no es una vida para ti acaba conmigo por favor"

"No me pidas eso" 

Nova voltea viendo al soldado del invierno y el capitán América corriendo al jet 

Nova apunta listo para disparar pero Peter lo detiene moviéndolo hacia arriba 

"Spider Wolf!" 

Nova lo carga viendo porque lo hizo, esa torre les iba a caer encima 

Una roca había golpeado a Peter en la cabeza 

"Sam déjame aquí"

"No te llevaré a ese avión aunque lo que haga sea traición"

Nova ve el jet irse pero noto la mirada de dolor y sufrimiento de soldado del invierno

"A veces hay que hacer sacrificios" Susurra Peter abrazando a Nova 

"Los agentes estan llegando, tendré que vivir en una cárcel"

"No quiero que vayas ahí por favor no"

Nova abraza a Spider Wolf 

"Estaré bien, eh sobrevivido a peores cosas"

"Peter no"

"Sam si"

La pulsera de flores que llevaba se le habían caído casi todos los pétalos 

***

Nova sonríe viendo su teléfono

Llega al punto indicado mientras se quita su casco y lo esconde en su mochila 

Empieza a caminar hasta llegar a un café 

Se sienta y a los pocos minutos alguien más llega 

"Disculpa la demora"

"Siempre llegas tarde cariño, estoy feliz de verte"

Peter sonreí, el capitán América lo saco de la cárcel con los demás 

Y el se escapó de wakanda para ver a su amante y novio 

"Nadie me siguió estamos a salvo"

"En una semana regresaré a ese lugar, que quieres hacer"

"Muchas cosas, pero primero me dejarías pintarte en un cuadro quiero tenerte de recuerdo"

Los dos chicos se ríen para pedir su orden y irse a disfrutar su vida

***

"Te extrañe sabes!" Grita Peter golpeando a unos invasores

"Yo te extrañe más!" Grita Nova lanzó sus rayos 

"No yo te extrañe más"

"No fui yo!"

"Que yo!"

"Yo!"

Los chicos lanzan ataques al mismo invasor 

"Te quiero" Dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se ríen

Hasta que se escuchan gritos

"Que le pasa a los de wakanda?" Pregunta Nova volando para ver 

Se hacían polvo 

El sentido arácnido de Peter enloquece a mas no poder para apagarse

Peter voltea viendo a su tutor extendiendo su mano

"Peter?"

"Papá" Dice extendiendo su mano a Bucky el cual sonríe fue la primera vez que lo llamo papá y se hace cenizas 

"..." 

Nova aterriza cerca de él 

"Araña que pasa que paso?!" Ve a Peter quitarse la mascara llorando 

"Se fue Sam se fue"

"Todos se están llendo vámonos!" 

Se lleva a Peter 

"Sam matemos a ese hijo de perra" 

Nova noto el odio y rencor en esas palabras

"Claro que lo haremos, pagará"

****

"Que me pasa?!" Peter ve sus manos mientras tiembla 

De eso le advirtió su sentido arácnido

"Iron Man que le está pasando!" Nova grita desesperada acercandose para abrazar a Peter

"..."

Peter ve sus manos las cuales se hacen cenizas 

Ya sabía que pasaría 

"Sam la pintura que me diste está escondida en tu cofre, por favor se feliz vive no me olvides, no olvides nuestra bromance que se convirtió en romance" Empieza a llorar

"Peter que pasa"

"Me amas?"

"Te amo Peter"

"Te amo Sam" Las últimas palabra de Peter antes de convertirse en polvo en brazos de su amante y alma gemela

Sam empieza a gritar y llorar mientras cierra sus puños con las cenizas de Peter entre sus manos

Thanos iba a pagar, lo iba a hacer 

"Ese hijo perra va a morir, va a pagar"

Sam golpea el suelo con odio, Thanos pagaría caro por eso

**Fin**


End file.
